Invulnerable
Invulnerable Invulnerable is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Short Fuse Media LLC. The Invulnerable character was created by writer and YouTube personality Kathryn "[https://youtube.com/haydenclaireheroes Comic Uno]" Calamia in 2014. Invulnerable first appeared in Like Father, Like Daughter Ryder Family One-Shot #1 ''(September 2014). and is set to appear in the Short Fuse Media LLC crossover event ''Heroes: Ignited where he will be teamed with Nightwasp and The [http://volcomic.com/ Voluntaryists]. Invulnerable takes a unique spin on the comic book superhero archetype as he left his wife and daughter to become a full time hero. While the world adores and admires Invulnerable, his own daughter Casey Ryder resents and despises him for abandoning her and her mother. Publication History Creation and conception The story of Like Father, Like Daughter began as a class assignment for the then college sophomore student Calamia who wrote it as a 90-page screenplay. Publication After discussing it with her family Calamia decided to adapt her screenplay into a c omic book. She had a story but no artist so she made a video on her YouTube channel looking for an artist which gained the attention of Short Fuse Media LLC. Once the two had teamed up it was full steam ahead as they charted new territory for both parties. They took to crowd funding siteKickstarter to fund the project. Utilizing social media and Calamia's presence on YouTube the project was successfully funded, and Like Father, Like Daughter #1 made its way to online retailers and comic book shops. The young creator who is known for her reporting at comic conventions, brought her 1st issue to Special Edition New York Comic-Con 2015 where she became an exhibitor selling her comic book and related merchandise. On September 5, 2015 the Kickstarter for Like Father, Like Daughter #2 launched. Fictional Character Biography Not much is known about Invulnerable at this time except that he was married to Jessica Ryder with whom he shares a daughter Casey, and that due to his powers he left them so he can become a full time superhero. The origin of his powers and his life prior to leaving his family has not been revealed yet. Personality Invulnerable is loved by everyone around him except for his family. He is very devoted to his role as the world's premiere superhero, and dedicated to fighting crime. Despite having left his family Invulnerable misses them a lot and even keeps a series of journals in which he writes letters every night to his daughter telling her about his day, how much he misses them, and how he wishes he could one day be the father she deserves. Powers and Abilities Invulnerable is based on the classic archetype superhero power set. Invulnerable possesses extraordinary powers. Powers * Superhuman Strength: The exact limits of Invulnerable's strength is unknown, but he has been shown as capable of tossing cars with ease. * Invulnerability: His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure. * Superhuman Speed: He is capable of moving, reacting, and running at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Flash or Quicksilver Invulnerable can run at speeds faster than other beings in his universe. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. * Superhuman Leaps:Invulnerable doesn't posses an ability to fly but as an extension of his superhuman strength Invulnerable does have the ability to leap great distances. The extent of this power has not been measured. Abilities * Combat Skills: Due to having superpowers and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Invulnerable has learned over time to become an very capable hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. * I'ndomitable Dedication': Invulnerable has shown to have a powerful sense of dedication to being a superhero having made great personal sacrifices to become a full time superhero. * Leadership: Invulnerable has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. Weaknesses Invulnerable currently has no known weakness. Cultural Impact Invulnerable is new to the American comic book genre and is the first superhero published by Short Fuse Media LLC. His adventures and popularity have only just begun but has already inspired fan fiction, and fan art. Merchandising Invulnerable is featured on Like Father, Like Daughter merchandise that includes t-shirts, backpacks, and a set of action figures. All merchandise can be found on the Like Father, Like Daughter website and is distributed by Short Fuse Media LLC. You can buy the comic book online using Jot Form and on Drive-Thru Comics and Indy Planet InvulnerableInsignia1.png|Invulnerable Inssignia InvulnerableCaseyChibi1.png|Invulnerable & Casey Chibis InvulnerableChibi1.png|Invulnerable Chibi InvulnerableSketch1.png|Invulnerable Sketch InvulnerableActionFigure.png|Invulnerable Action Figure Invulnerable1.png|Invulnerable 1 Category:Main Characters